gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Give Me a Reason
Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk feat. Nate Ruess will be featured in New Directions, the thirteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Puck and Quinn. Source Lyrics Quinn: Right from the start You were a thief You stole my heart And I your willing victim I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty And with every touch you fixed them Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh Things you never say to me, oh, oh Tell me that you've had enough Of our love, our love Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts We're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Puck (Quinn): I'm sorry I don't understand Where all of this is coming from I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything) Your head is running wild again My dear we still have everythin' And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin') Puck: You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh Puck and Quinn: There's nothing more than empty sheets Between our love, our love (Puck: Oh) Our love, our love (Quinn: Love) Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again I never stopped You're still written in the scars on my heart You're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: Oh, tear ducts and rust Puck: I'll fix it for us Puck and Quinn: We're collecting dust But our love's enough Puck: You're holding it in Quinn: You're pouring a drink Puck: No nothing is Puck and Quinn: As bad as it seems We'll come clean Quinn: Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second Quinn and Puck: We're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts Puck and Quinn: (Puck: That) We're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: Give me a reason Puck and Quinn: Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's still written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again (Quinn: Oh) We can learn to love again (Puck: Oh) We can learn to love again Oh, oh, (Puck: That) we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Oh, Oh, Oh, Ahh Gallery Tumblr n2lis5RcfW1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2t6yan4kR1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n2t6yan4kR1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes